The Lasting Dead S1
by Hiei27242
Summary: When the dead come to life the only thing to do is survive, when people become infected with a virus you find the cure. But when the dead and infected become one does that mean dying will last forever? The only way to find out is to find the cure or survive.


_**Chapter 1**_

_***I will be truthful and say this is the story that I have created. Some people may not agree with my choices. If you don't then please don't read this story or leave hateful comments. If you wish to continue your more than welcome. But let it be known there will be changes in the later chapters.***_

In the year 2017 a outbreak of a unknown virus spread across the United States infecting humans all over. The remaining uninfected of this epidemic are finding ways to survive and restore hope for the world to return to the way it was. Our story begins at the Travelier Motel, a place on the outskirts of Macon Georgia. Lee and Kenny geared up ready to go out hunting.

"You suppose we'll have any luck out there today?" Kenny asked.

"I hope so. Who knows maybe we'll find a deer or something." Lee replied.

"Let's not get our hopes up. Those damn walkers would probably stop us dead in our tracks." He said loading his rifle.

Clementine ran over to the two of them. "Lee can I come with you guys?" She asked.

"Maybe you should stay here with Duck Clem. He might get lonely without any company." Lee advised.

"But I wanna hep. And Duck is helping Katjaa." She replied.

"Let her come along. We could start to teach the kids a thing or two about hunting." Kenny stated.

"Please Lee. I'll be really careful." She begged.

"...Alright. But stay close to us." He said.

The three soon headed out into the forest in search for any food. They were in luck today, two adult rabbits sat in plain site. Kenny quietly crept up to them crouching. As he raised his gun taking one more step toward them he was immediately hoisted up in the air.

"Gah! Son of a b*tch!" He yelled.

"Kenny!" Lee went over to see a rope tied to his ankle. "A trap?"

While he helped Kenny down Clementine cried out. "Lee!"

"Clementine?!" He turned to see a gun held to Clem's head. However it wasn't a grown man or woman...it was a young boy. "A kid."

"What?!" Kenny yelled wriggling free and hitting the ground. "Agh! Dammit!"

"Stay where you are!" The boy yelled. "I mean it!" He cocked the gun holding it closer to Clementine's head.

"Just put down the gun son. We can work this out." Lee said putting his rifle down.

As the boy lowered his guard Clementine bit his hand. "Ah!" He yelled letting go. She ran to Lee while he ran, removing the gun from the boy.

"You little bastard you could've killed someone!" Kenny shouted.

"Yeah so?! You got out right?!" The boy shouted back holding his hand.

"Hey hey hey cool it. Now what's your name son?" Lee replied.

He looked at Kenny who was still staring daggers at him. But he calmed down after a bit. "I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you Damon. I'm Lee. This is Kenny and Clementine." He said.

"...Hi." Clementine responded coming out slightly from behind Lee.

"Yeah hey." Kenny said.

"...I'm sorry that you got caught in that trap." Damon replied.

"What are you doing out here boy?" Kenny asked. But he didn't respond.

"Come on you can tell us." Said Lee. "I promise we won't do anything. "

"...I got scared. I didn't want you guys to take my food." He said looking down. "But I guess it doesn't matter."

"We're not gonna steal from you. Right Kenny?" He said turning towards him.

"Course not." Kenny replied. He grabbed Damon by his collar and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go you dumb old man!" Damon shouted kicking and screaming.

"Alright where's the food?" He asked.

"Kenny." Lee stated.

"What Lee? Look the kid hasn't said anything about being with a parent or nothing. He's obviously out here by himself. So let's take him back to the camp." He said.

"I thought you were ready to knock his head off." Lee replied crossing his arms.

"Kids got food, we want it and if he made a trap like that he's gotta be good for something." He stated. "And...Katjaa told me to be kinder...especially if we found another kid."

"Lee Kenny look!" Clementine shouted from behind a bush. The two looked over to see a dead deer. Its body was riddled with gunshot wounds.

Kenny's mouth hung open. "Did you kill it?"

"Yeah…" Damon replied.

"Wait then-" Lee took the boys gun opening it. Empty. "So what was your plan? Your out of ammo."

A slight grin appeared on Damon's face as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Take it from you?"

Kenny shook his head. "Not all guns use the same ammo. Well who's hungry?"

Damon began to thrash around. "Hey that's my kill!"

Lee gave him a stern look. "Do you have any way of carrying it to wherever you're going?" The boy stopped and folded his arms in anger. "Don't worry. Just come back with us."

Damon and Clementine walked side by side while Lee and Kenny carried the deer. "...Clementine right?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Well...sorry for pointing a gun at your head." He said.

"It's okay. Sorry for biting you." She replied. "Why were you out here?"

"I was with my mom. We caught the deer not to far from here. I also caught a rabbit but I couldn't kill it. My mom told me to stay there and she'd be back." He said. "But she's been gone for a few hours."

"I'm sure she's okay." She reassured him. "My parents are still out there. I know it. And Lee says he believes it too."

They soon arrived back at the motel. Ben spotted them and alerted everyone to open the gates. Lily came looking angry like usual but her expression softened up once she saw the deer. But it hardened back when she saw Damon.

"Who's the kid?" She asked.

"This is Damon." Lee said. "We found him in the woods.

Her attention went back towards the deer. "How'd you find a deer?"

"I killed it." Damon replied. "But I used all my ammo."

She looked to his side. The handle of a knife stuck out. "You know how to use that thing?"

"Yeah. My mom taught me. It's the last thing my dad gave me." He looked down hiding the tears that formed in his eyes.

Lily turned back toward the two men. "Well I guess today wasn't a lost cause."

Everyone was thrilled to see the deer. Even Larry was happy in his own way. Damon walked over to see Clementine and Duck playing. "Hello!" Duck said excitedly.

"Um...hi." Damon said.

"We're playing cops and robbers! You and Clementine will be the robbers!" He said happily.

"Oh...um ok." He stated. Duck went to put on a makeshift police hat while Damon and Clementine went to "steal" stuff. "Alright partner. What's the plan?"

"We head up to the room. If he doesn't catch us we get away Scott free." She replied.

"Sounds like a plan."

While the kids played Lee, Kenny, and the other adults sat discussing. "What did you see when you found him?" Carley asked.

"Nothin' much. Kid was out there by himself. Said he and his mom were out there together but we saw no sign of her." Kenny stated.

"Do you think walkers got her?" Mark asked.

"Don't know. We would've seen them." Lee stated. "I don't think he's even from here."

"So what you gotta plan on what we should do?" Larry stated angry as usual.

"Yeah I do. I say we go to where he came from." He replied.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" Stated Katjaa.

"We don't know what could be out there Lee." Kenny added.

"Look we're running low on food. That deer isn't gonna last us forever. If he found it there's bound to be more right?" He responded.

"This is a bad idea. We could be walking straight into death." Lily said.

He gave her a serious look. "It's either this or starve to death."

Everyone began pacing around and thinking. It was a crazy idea to leave the inn, but what choice did they have? And a deer was a great find. They may just have to take that risk. After a "good" night's sleep, the adult began to move out. Well...Kenny, Lee, Clementine and Damon. The three headed off toward a city.

"Lee are you sure about this?" Kenny asked. "Normally you wouldn't even suggest something this crazy."

Lee was silent for a bit. "To be honest no. But I feel like it's worth a shot to take a look. And if there's any danger in the city we can have a head start to get out of here."

The city was empty. Cars were all over, abandoned for sometime. Kenny took a look at some of the cars for gas while Lee and the other two headed into a store. They were in luck. There were cans of food in the front. As well as a back door leading to a storage room.

"What'd you find?" Kenny asked joining them.

"Some food. Not much though." He turned towards the door. It was bolted shut. But there was a hole big enough for a child to go through.

"Want us to take a look?" Damon asked.

"It could be dangerous." He stated.

"I killed a deer danger's my middle name." He replied pulling out his knife. He headed through the hole into the back room. Lee turned to gather up the few cans they found upon arrival.

"You see anything Damon?" Clementine asked.

"Not really. But I did find a backpack." He called out.

She crawled through the hole looking around. Most of the stuff was gone. The only thing there was a can of soup and the backpack. "What's in it?"

He searched through the bag to find three rounds. "Just bullets and a bunch of other junk. But at least I have some ammo." He stated reloading his gun.

On the outside Kenny and Lee searched high and low for anything else In the store. "Looks like this place was cleaned out good. I saw another store across the street." Kenny said.

"Well let's head over there now then." He responded. But just before the two of them could go towards the door they heard a noise outside. Lee pulled out his gun and crept towards the door. The noises grew progressively louder. He raised the gun and jumped out, holding it steady.

There stood a man who looked to be in his late 40's. His face had many cuts and scars and despite his appearance he seemed to be in good shape. He wore a watch that was obviously broken, his hair was dark and graying along with his beard. He also held a gun up.

"Drop it." He said in a low menacing tone.

"You first." Lee replied.


End file.
